


You spin me right round, baby, right round

by Xabisgirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, domestic appliance based puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabisgirl/pseuds/Xabisgirl
Summary: Another of Virgil and Joe’s text convos





	You spin me right round, baby, right round

VVD: did you see Poch compared me to a washing machine? 🤣🤣

JG: What? Why? 

VVD: idek, think he’s losing it 🤪

JG: he might have a point...

VVD: where are you going with this??

JG: you look good in my kitchen...

VVD: I look good everywhere, baby 😘

JG: But best in my bed 😘

VVD: 😍

JG: you’re good for clean sheets too 😂😂😂

VVD: 😂

JG: sitting on you gives me a thrill...

VVD: 🙄 during my spin cycle, I suppose

JG: 😂😂😂😂

VVD: wish you were sitting on me rn

JG: me too. Miss u. Can’t wait to be back in the team and staying at the hotel with u

VVD: remember that time the boss caught me coming out of your room in the morning 😱

JG: What was your excuse again? Borrowing some deodorant? 🧐 Lame!

VVD: I don’t think he bought it 😂 wish I could “borrow some deodorant” now

JG: 😘🤗 come home with a clean sheet and we can make my sheets dirty all night...

VVD: 🤩😍🤩

**Author's Note:**

> Another 80s pop reference for the title. Seemed appropriate!


End file.
